


占有欲

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 柳济鸿此时正抬眼看着他，方星现好像可以从那双眼睛里读到什么。柳济鸿在对他无声地说话。此刻方星现因为读懂了这句话而变得不堪一击。





	占有欲

**Author's Note:**

> 本文写作于2018年11月17日。

这件事真是魔幻又古怪。  
他应该是一个受邀来拜访的客人，不而是主动上门服务的炮友——更别说现在是柳济鸿在服务他。

柳济鸿，在给他口交。  
多么羞耻，不可理解。

在裤子被拉下的那一刻，欲望被看了个一清二楚的方星现就觉得自己要难堪至死，但他不但没有死，反而硬得更厉害了。  
柳济鸿迅速地含住了他。

想看看自己能坚持多久吗？这是一种较量？

不。  
方星现觉得自己的脚趾蜷缩到要抽筋了。他马上就要因此发出丢人的大叫。可是要怎么表现出这声大叫只是——仅仅只是来自抽筋的酸痛，而不是由于自己的性器正被人唇舌伺候——他不想让自己显得像一个没经验的、受一点点刺激就会丢盔弃甲的毛头小孩。  
可他确实是。  
能想到这一点已经耗费了他此刻头脑中仅剩不多的内存，他甚至顾不得为此沮丧了。  
他的意识大部分都被面前柳济鸿占据。柳济鸿的手指握住他的性器根部，一边向上撸动一边用指腹触摸。那只手令人已经浑身发热，事实还远远不止如此，他硬挺的阴茎被湿润的口腔黏膜所包绕，柳济鸿的脸颊往里凹陷，将整根完全吞了进去，他含住它让这个姿势维持了一会儿，唾液便充盈了温暖的口腔。  
肯定和自己分泌的液体混在一起了——方星现觉得自己变得比刚才还要热，先是被好好地包裹起来，又在一次惊人的吮吸之后被缓缓吐出。  
随即柳济鸿加快了吞吐的动作。  
方星现咬着嘴唇，他不由自主的喘息混合着难以言喻的水声，在安静的房间里显得格外响亮。他的羞耻和兴奋也互相催化，迅速叠高。

方星现伸手穿过柳济鸿的头发，他是现在唯一一个可以用手指梳理它们的人。他把那些头发往后推，不确定自己是想要抓住柳济鸿的头，还是只想让自己看清楚柳济鸿的脸。  
那张熟悉的脸，现在以他从未妄想过会达到的零距离，贴近着他的跳动的欲望。  
这场面让他觉得陌生而燥热。  
但真实的画面却湿滑得一塌糊涂。  
他看到柳济鸿嘴唇边滑出的阴茎表面的水光，而他的顶端正被柔韧的舌头舔舐，甚至被舌尖顶弄。多余的液体从柳济鸿嘴角流下，当那片亮晶晶的嘴唇短暂地离开，一丝粘稠而发亮的唾液就在他的视线里断裂。  
他不久前才吻过那片嘴唇。  
这画面几乎让他呼吸骤停。

 

他坚持不了太久。

方星现的脑子里有个声音在呐喊，快结束吧，他一秒钟也坚持不下去了。不要再继续了。  
柳济鸿此时正抬眼看着他，方星现好像可以从那双眼睛里读到什么。柳济鸿在对他无声地说话。  
此刻方星现因为读懂了这句话而变得不堪一击。  
交给我吧。  
是。他的偶像向他索要的，不只是崇拜和敬仰，不只是后辈对前辈的亲近，不只是爱，还有性欲，他的冲动、欲望，最隐秘的渴求，也要一并属于柳济鸿。  
连同他濒临高潮的表情，不能控制的颤抖，如同那些射出的精液，被柳济鸿吞在口中。  
方星现抽搐般地发出呻吟，亲眼目睹白浊沾满了偶像的口腔。  
又从他唇边滑落。

 

-The End-


End file.
